legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2012
11:17 BBL. I'm having some serious problems with Linux... 11:18 :( 11:18 Wish me luck in fixing them. 11:18 Darn. 11:18 Okay. 11:18 Well. 11:19 My network manager is dying... 11:19 BBL. 11:19 Send my condolences. :P 11:23 Back so soon Mythrun? :P 11:31 Hi guys 11:31 No one is here... 11:31 again 11:31 cya 11:35 User:BlasterBuilder#gallery-0 Look at the bottom of all the pictures. 12:05 NOOOOOOOO... *phew* 12:05 That was almost half a disaster. 12:11 Hello? 12:11 I think today is Plushy's birthday... 12:12 Posted: 21 Jun 2012 - 5:48PM 12:12 Can't, because NetDevil left and took LU with them. 12:12 12:12 StarCakePlushies4EverCakeStar 12:12 Giftv:0)Birthday in two days!v:0)Gift 12:12 LMB post. 12:17 Hello everyone 12:17 Just me. 12:17 Actually, I think BlastingBuilder is here. 12:18 cool :D 12:19 www.youtube.com/sean13114 12:23 http://www.youtube.com/user/Sean13114/featured 12:23 gtg 12:23 bye 12:23 Hi guys 12:24 Hmm, can we have a little contest here on chat now? 12:24 make it a little fun tonight :D 12:25 who wants to have a little fun compitition? 12:25 Alcom blaster,and reptillianman wanna participate? 12:26 ok alcom and blaster? 12:26 competition? 12:26 Ill explain 12:26 we pick a topic 12:26 uh huh/ 12:26 *. 12:26 then the three of us post a video on it 12:27 Then we vote which is best 12:27 Sound good? 12:27 i have the first topic in mind but first do you and blasterbuilder wanna play? 12:28 How is that a competition? 12:28 hmm not really just a little fun game, I guess 12:28 just finding the name for it 12:29 I was hoping for a wikipedia race... 12:29 Oh! I know! 12:29 I have a topic already 12:29 A wikipedia race to the wikipedia page on LU! 12:29 most epic video game music 12:30 sound good? 12:30 I can feel my eclectaphobia going off... so no. 12:30 :/ ok 12:30 I wanna do a wiki race... 12:30 *wikipedia race. 12:30 how do we be the judge of who wins? 12:30 Hello. 12:31 hey 12:31 How are you guys doing? 12:31 i just came here to play that game so.... bye 12:31 Not much of a game... 12:31 @keo good 12:32 Game? 12:32 Ah, the wikipedia game. 12:32 No :P 12:32 just made one up 12:32 Oh? 12:32 Well, you should play it. 12:32 alcom doesnt really like it 12:32 It's like when Keo wanted to do the LDD robot fight, then realized there was no legitimate way to judge it. 12:32 Ok. 12:32 xD 12:32 Wanna play the wiki game? 12:32 YES! 12:33 Ok... 12:33 Start on... 12:33 Lego. 12:33 And get to "Tiger" 12:33 BRB 12:33 Okay! 12:33 wait for me... 12:33 You on Lego? 12:33 yes. 12:33 3 12:33 2 12:33 1 12:33 Go! 12:35 WHY... 12:35 oh 12:35 I win! 12:35 Got it! 12:35 Meh! 12:36 Off by 1 second. 12:36 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felinae I was stuck searching this list... 12:36 One sec. 12:36 then I learned something... 12:36 Tigers aren't under Felinae... 12:36 They are under Felidae. 12:36 How did you do it? 12:37 Minifigures, legs, quadrupeds, mammals, felinae, felidae, tiger. 12:37 I went from Lego to Danish to Food to FDA to Veterinary Medicine to Cats to felinae to felidaae to tiger 12:38 Now, you go. 12:38 Choose] 12:38 Choose the first article. 12:38 I'm thinking... 12:38 <-Nebulous-> ...a dangerous pasttime, Alcom. 12:39 Hooke's Law to LEGO Universe. 12:39 Ok. 12:39 Lemme get htere. 12:39 Got it. 12:39 3 12:39 2 12:39 1 12:39 Go! 12:39 <-Nebulous-> What are you talking about? :P 12:42 <-Nebulous-> Well, I gtg. :P 12:42 <-Nebulous-> Have fun thinking... But be careful. 12:42 Got it! 12:44 Hooke's Law, Engineer, Video Game, PC Game, MMORPG, List of MMORPG's, Lego Universe. 12:44 Yeah, I failed at this one... 12:44 I don't even know how it happened... I somehow ended up in Nazi Germany. -.- 12:44 It took a while per article. 12:45 Lemme go... 12:45 Hmm. 12:45 I'm done, I have LEGO creations to sort. 12:45 Aww... 12:45 I like this game. 12:46 New Disney movie coming out... this one is about... Video Games? 12:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4cyQsQRoZA 12:47 ^Trailer. 12:47 They're using licensed characters. 12:48 back 12:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4cyQsQRoZA 12:50 Anyone else wanna play the wiki game? 12:51 awesome alcom, just awesome 12:52 i know their using licensed characters 12:52 *they're 12:52 pac-man ghost, SSF guy, EVEN BOWSER AND EGGMAN! 12:53 This is awesome I'm gonna watch it 12:53 I KNOW! 12:53 Ah! 12:53 Epic song! 12:53 speaking of awesome, rate this music on a scale from 1-5 in awesomeness 12:54 Wanna play the wiki game, Alcom? 12:54 let me find it 12:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ckxy-i7Dc5U 12:54 i didnt make this this is nintendo's game 12:54 I'm usually a good videogame music picker 12:55 Why would you have to say "I didn't make this"? 12:55 Because, i wanted too 12:55 :P 12:56 whats the rating? 12:56 Anyone wanna play the wiki game? 12:56 no thanks 12:58 Aww. 12:58 Cya 12:58 Cya. 12:58 i got to spread the news of this movie to fellow gamers! 12:59 Ok. 01:11 (cake) 01:11 Salad + (cake) = (no) 01:14 HAHAHA! HAHA! 01:14 I think straight Ice Berg Lettuce would be your best shot at a Lettuce cake. 01:15 Ice Berg Lettuce? 01:15 Yeah. 01:15 Hmm 01:15 Never heard of it 01:16 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Iceberg_lettuce&redirect=no :P 01:16 bbl 01:17 Wha? 01:24 Wiki game, ayone? 01:24 *any 01:25 wHA? 01:47 User:BlasterBuilder#gallery-0 Look at them all. 02:17 Hello! 02:20 Alcom, about the Iceberg Lettuce 02:20 Greetings 02:20 Greetings 02:21 Oh iceburg lettuce 02:21 I know that 02:22 I don't 02:23 Its a type of lettuce 02:23 Yummy 02:23 Hey there, peoples! :D 02:24 Might I say Siege is coming along great, and I'm EXTREMELY happy about it. :D 02:25 Anyone home? :P 02:26 Hello, peoples? 02:27 I'm so bored, and there's no other fun chats because the MBs Wiki is dead. :( 02:27 *is sad* 02:28 Please come back, someone. ;( 02:29 (CAKE) 02:29 Vector's here! Yay! :D 02:30 And... he's gone just as fast. :P 02:31 No, just grabbing the tray of Sugar Cookies (star) 02:31 Yum. :P 02:33 Sorry, disconnected. 02:33 You still here, Vector? 02:34 YAY! A new person! :D :D :D 02:34 Hey 02:34 Sup 02:34 :P 02:34 Atom is mad at me 02:34 :/ 02:34 I'm so high-maintanance even though I'm old enough to take care of myself. :P 02:34 AtomicScientist? 02:34 Yes 02:34 Not you Alcom :P 02:34 ALCOM IS HERE! :D 02:34 More people! :D 02:34 Yay! 02:34 Why would I think you think me? 02:34 I'm so bored right now. :P 02:34 3 people party! 02:35 Also, why is Atom hating you a bad thing? 02:35 Idk...Atom....Alcom 02:35 Vector was here, but he must've gone BRB again. :P 02:35 O_o 02:35 People dont usually hate me... 02:35 Its rather strange 02:35 Atom hates everyone, you aren't special. :P 02:35 I don't hate you. Why would Atom? :P 02:35 LOL. 02:35 Good point, Alcom. 02:35 Very true. 02:35 I'll tell you why 02:36 He said that doom was the smartest person 02:36 And then said that he was just as smart as doom 02:36 who? 02:36 And I said "oh?" 02:36 And he got mad 02:36 And started giving me maths questions 02:36 LOL. 02:36 He's only 12. ;) 02:36 :/ 02:36 Really? 02:36 :P 02:36 I could probably answer those questions. :P 02:36 Yeah. 02:37 And then you beat him at the maths. 02:37 I dont want to beat him :P 02:37 :P 02:37 I would let him win if it meant he would not be mad lolz 02:37 I hate maths 02:37 Goggles, you are no fun. 02:37 Neither am I. :P 02:38 Or am I? :P 02:38 I am....sometimes :P 02:38 I can be fun when I put on my happy face. :P 02:38 Wait....no fun cos I hate maths? 02:38 Crap, gotta get off the computer. 02:38 Do you guys have Steam? 02:38 Nah, no fun because you are actively trying to not make the most hateful person in LEGO Universe hate you. :P 02:38 xD 02:39 I like a challenge... 02:39 Bacl 02:39 *Back 02:39 You failed. :P 02:39 Lol yes 02:39 I did 02:39 At....? 02:39 At trying to not make Atom hate him. 02:39 The Salad cake was your failure 02:39 While I'm doing this... 02:39 User blog:Alcom1/Alcom bombs the LEGO Nexus Adventure Chat. One Fatality. 02:40 Ah, Trolling at its best 02:40 I know! 02:40 Lol dude 02:40 Your epic 02:40 Wait, who the was the fatality? 02:40 I know! 02:40 Atomic. :P 02:40 Then who? 02:40 Ah 02:41 Hey 02:41 You a brony Alcom? 02:41 Or just not an anti-brony? 02:41 not an anti-brony. 02:41 I like to bore other bronies. 02:42 Haha 02:42 How? 02:42 Like go deep into the economics of Equestria... 02:42 I used to be one........ 02:42 back when I was 3 02:42 Noticing the fact that poniville has school districts segregated by gender... 02:42 But that was before I had ever touched a Lego brick 02:42 I'm back. :D 02:43 Just in time, Alcoms Salad cake just came out of the oven 02:43 What about ponies having segregated schools? 02:43 I'm convinced that male ponies operate under a guild system. You never see it though. 02:43 :P 02:43 salad (cake) 02:43 LOL Alcom. 02:43 Guild system? 02:44 Yeah, Renaissance-esque guild system. 02:44 Ooh! Like in Myst! 02:44 The guild of Greeters 02:44 The Guild of surveyors 02:45 An apprenticeship system where young male ponies, based on their skills, find a master to teach them a specific trade. 02:45 Guild of Cartographers 02:45 Guild of Maintainers 02:45 Guild of Messengers 02:45 Guild of Writers 02:45 THERE IS NO EVIDENCE TO SUGGEST OTHERWISE! :P 02:46 The Brony guild? 02:46 :P 02:46 Nope 02:46 More like the Pony Guild System. 02:47 Oh 02:48 PGS? 02:48 :P 02:48 Female ponies go to regulated school districts, and Male ponies take apprenticeships. 02:48 In the TV show? 02:49 It's more of the TV show lacks proof to say otherwise, so I make fun assumptions. :P 02:49 Haha! 02:49 Thats cool! 02:49 Hi 02:50 Hi 02:50 Sword guy 02:50 Sup 02:50 ITS TEH MASTER SWORD 02:50 02:50 -_- I think i'm gonna change my pic to sonic at some point 02:50 lolz my inner sonic geekness came out earlier today XD 02:51 And that never happens 02:51 My friend showed me a couple of funny Sonic Vids 02:51 My sister is planning a fan comic about Shadow, as she hates the vague conflicting canon, and all the other fanon is just soppy stories by people who can't write past their primitive love drives. 02:51 Better than a random sword 02:52 I haz city escape stuck in mah head 02:52 FOLLOW MEH 02:53 AW YEAH! :P 02:53 ROLLING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND! 02:53 GOT PLACES TO GO 02:53 GOTTA FOLLOW MAH RAINBOW 02:53 I 02:53 Have 02:53 Memorized 02:53 yeah, I don't. :P 02:53 Double rainbow all the way across the sky 02:53 :| 02:54 Can't focus on the song... orange ramps! 02:54 Waaaat 02:54 lolz 02:54 GIANT TRUCK IS CHASIN ME 02:54 They are gonna have to escape from the city too 02:54 So they dont have to pay for the city XD 02:54 I have generations on this laptop. 02:55 I have generations on this desktop 02:55 . 02:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGywdfO5kek&list=EL14sDRId4ub4&index=1&feature=plpp_video 02:56 I'm working on Acing some of the old ones. I've almost aced Sonic Heroes (one level left), and... have plenty to go in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. 02:56 I got up to Sonic 06 but not perfect 02:56 then I reset my save by mistake 02:56 fail 02:56 but im at classic Heroes 02:57 I did modern first 02:57 Meanwhile my Shadow The Hedgehog save data got corrupted. 02:57 So im almost there 02:57 cant wait for Chaos 02:57 Boss 02:57 :D 02:57 What about Heroes? 02:57 Ive almost gotten past it 02:57 Ive done modern act 02:57 That's Generations... 02:57 ? 02:58 I meant Heroes IN GENERATIONS 02:58 Oh, Seaside Hill. 02:58 Im too lazy to remember its called seaside hill XD 02:58 Or to type it out, for that matter 02:58 :P 02:58 I consider Summer a time to be lazy 02:58 no school 02:58 :D 02:59 hehe... 02:59 Computer camp.. 02:59 Epicness 02:59 <-Nebulous-> Hello. 02:59 ohai 02:59 hi 03:00 <-Nebulous-> Oh, hey Mythrun. :P 03:00 ohai 03:00 The brick do you do in a computer camp? 03:00 Program stuffs 03:00 huh. 03:00 I know a bit of HTML now 03:00 :D 03:00 and JUDO, the easy, dumbed down version of java 03:01 Im taking java next session though 03:01 <-Nebulous-> I might finally get my laptop back this week. :D :P 03:01 I remember my networking friends raging at Java. 03:01 lolz 03:01 I just wanna do a bit of modding to minecraft 03:01 Cameron getting mad... 03:01 muahahah 03:01 *cough cough* 03:02 Then writing a fancy Java script on the window in marker that was simply a massive "Your Mom" joke. 03:02 <-Nebulous-> ._. 03:03 I hate your mom jokes 03:03 This one was actually funny. 03:03 wat 03:04 Then there was the time they stayed up for the whole night, trying to put a PC into a Macbook. They were starving, so at 7 AM they went to the only place that opens for food in the morning... except on Sunday, which it was. 03:05 CHICK FIL A? :P 03:05 After going the whole night voluntarily without food or sleep, they learn that they can't get food for another whole 3 hours. 03:05 It's a college. 03:05 <-Nebulous-> I hate jokes in general. Why bother laughing? Will it matter in the end? No. It's just wasted time. We could have spent all those hours of fun bettering mankind. But we didn't. We could have cured diseases. We could have saved lives. But we didn't. We just sat there... laughing. 03:05 Place is called Gracie's. 03:05 okay 03:05 never heard of it 03:05 Nebulous, really? :P 03:05 <-Nebulous-> ... :P 03:06 Nebulous, because of that quote, it is now your job to become efficiency OCD. 03:06 <-Nebulous-> The ironic thing is, that made you laugh, didn't it? :P 03:06 Eeyup 03:06 You will forever be cursed with the intense desire to live out your life in the most efficient and least time wasting way possible. 03:06 <-Nebulous-> NOW EVERYONE GET OFF THIS CHAT AND STUDY SOME CHEMISTRY 03:06 The fact that you cant laugh makes me CHUCKLE 03:06 <-Nebulous-> I COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO BE PRODUCTIVE 03:06 HAHAH 03:07 I AM HEAVY 03:07 I took Chemistry for the last time almost 2 years ago... 03:07 I AM PRODUCTIVE 03:07 03:07 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:07 BECAUSE HEAVY IS EINSTIEN 03:07 <-Nebulous-> I took Chemistry for the last time a few weeks ago. :P 03:07 Let me get that vid 03:07 <-Nebulous-> Assuming I got the college credit... :P 03:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIcevk665II 03:08 Still 03:08 Listening 03:08 To 03:09 City Escape 03:09 <-Nebulous-> SONICADVENTURE2 03:09 <-Nebulous-> CRAZYBARCSJUSTHADNOSTALGIA 03:09 Okay... 03:09 FOLLOW MEH 03:09 I bet no one knows what equation that was tha the heavy wrote... except for me. 03:09 SET ME FREE 03:09 Because I know what it is! 03:10 <-Nebulous-> I know what it is. 03:10 TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY 03:10 <-Nebulous-> A black hole. 03:10 ILL MAKE IT THROUGH PROVE IT TO YOU 03:10 FOLLOW ME 03:10 nope 03:10 <-Nebulous-> Yes it was. :P 03:10 XD 03:10 <-Nebulous-> Didn't you watch the whole thing? :P 03:10 It's an equation used to measure the phong levels of TF2 graphics. 03:10 That guy who made that has a EA in a nutshell vid 03:10 Hello 03:10 real funy 03:10 funny 03:12 Oh wait, nevermind. 03:12 I mixed them up. 03:12 <-Nebulous-> I have. :P 03:12 No I saw the trailer for Sonic Gens and I passed it by 03:12 <-Nebulous-> ... 03:12 <-Nebulous-> W-why...? :P 03:12 This is the Phong equation... http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/File:The_Engineer%27s_Favorite_Equation.png 03:12 Cos....it looked lame compared to original sonic games 03:13 Sure the graphics were better 03:13 <-Nebulous-> :I 03:13 But the level designs 03:13 :/ 03:13 "The Engineer's favorite equation is in fact part of the equation that governs character lighting in-game, known as Phong on the Valve Developer Community. Furthermore, the equation can be referenced in page five of Illustrative Rendering in TF2" 03:13 <-Nebulous-> It was the best Sonic game since SA2. 03:13 It was. 03:13 I use Phong rendering sometimes 03:13 That is an opinion :P 03:13 <-Nebulous-> No, it's the truth. :P 03:13 Yes, but it is the RIGHT opinion. 03:14 <-Nebulous-> Right opinion... I... I cannot understand this... it... just... 03:14 Me and Nebulous assume that your opinion has an improper basis. 03:14 Well 03:14 You would be right 03:14 As we have played the game, while you haven't. 03:15 :P 03:15 Your forgetting one thing 03:15 <-Nebulous-> Exactly. :P 03:15 I WOULD have played the game....if it looked at all good 03:15 <-Nebulous-> Wait, wait... 03:15 What doesn't look good about it? 03:15 But you thought it looked good....thats why you played it 03:15 <-Nebulous-> So you based your decision on whether to buy the game... 03:15 On game reviews and trailers, yes 03:15 <-Nebulous-> ...on a trailer that didn't show gameplay? 03:15 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:16 What trailer? 03:16 Yes the reviews showed gameplay 03:16 <-Nebulous-> Reviews for which version of the game? 03:16 Umm 03:16 Version? 03:16 <-Nebulous-> SYSTEM 03:16 IGN needs to stop falling into holes. :P 03:16 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:16 <-Nebulous-> WHICH SYSTEM, SIR? 03:17 Idk 03:17 The trailer was weird 03:17 <-Nebulous-> If it was 3DS, that would explain it. :P 03:17 3DS... hehe 03:18 Lol! 03:18 Nope 03:18 Xbox I think 03:18 <-Nebulous-> I have the 3DS version, but it's nowhere near as fun. :P 03:18 Wait untill the plateu handheld comes out 03:18 <-Nebulous-> PC, Xbox, they're are way better. :P 03:19 Hi. 03:19 <-Nebulous-> Hollis. 03:19 Hey chief! 03:19 <-Nebulous-> Silloh. 03:20 <-Nebulous-> Dang it man, say something. :P 03:20 Something 03:20 <-Nebulous-> Not you. :P 03:20 You said man....im a man 03:20 :P 03:20 <-Nebulous-> Riiight.... :P 03:21 Pwned 03:21 :P 03:21 Hey nebsies? 03:21 You @ LNA? 03:21 <-Nebulous-> I will not respond to such a ludicrous nickname. 03:21 <-Nebulous-> Try again. 03:21 :/ 03:21 <-Nebulous-> TRY AGAIN 03:21 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:21 .... 03:22 Nebster? 03:22 <-Nebulous-> ...It will suffice. 03:22 xD 03:22 <-Nebulous-> LNA meaning? :P 03:22 Nexus Adventures 03:22 <-Nebulous-> Very rarely do I check that site. :P 03:22 <-Nebulous-> Why? 03:23 LNA, I love that drama! 03:23 Idk 03:23 That episode with Rioforce, and the 3 episodes that followed! Fantastic! 03:23 I thought you were on it 03:23 Very original! 03:23 <-Nebulous-> I missed those. 03:23 <-Nebulous-> I was in the hospital. 03:24 <-Nebulous-> Lovesickness. XD 03:24 Yah...I like the bit where TLT spied on LNA 03:24 Well, I'm sure there will be reruns. :P 03:24 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:24 So thrilling 03:24 <-Nebulous-> What's TLT? :P 03:25 The Legend Team 03:25 <-Nebulous-> Ah. 03:25 LNA's mortal enemies so I'm told 03:25 <-Nebulous-> Ah, that's right. The finale is supposed to feature them. 03:25 <-Nebulous-> ... :P 03:26 Haha 03:26 There will be no final battle 03:26 Everything kinda just...flop 03:26 jk 03:26 :P 03:26 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:27 WHat you profile pic? 03:28 *whats 03:28 <-Nebulous-> A model I made in Blender. 03:28 <-Nebulous-> The main character for a game I'm making. 03:28 <-Nebulous-> Don't worry, it's not a LEGO-based MMOG. XD 03:28 Oh cool! 03:28 Your a game maker too? 03:29 Haha phe 03:29 *phew 03:29 <-Nebulous-> Yeah, this is my first actual game, though. 03:29 Just you? 03:29 <-Nebulous-> Yep. 03:30 <-Nebulous-> I started totally from scratch - no experience. :P 03:30 <-Nebulous-> Downloaded Unity and Blender, and I've picked up on a lot. 03:30 Same 03:30 <-Nebulous-> Almost have my battle system down already. 03:30 Nice work! 03:30 <-Nebulous-> Thanks. :D 03:30 So what language? 03:30 <-Nebulous-> English. :P 03:30 <-Nebulous-> I've been using Javascript. 03:30 ... 03:30 xD 03:31 Cool 03:31 <-Nebulous-> You thought I was serious... :P 03:31 Haha 03:31 Idk 03:31 :P 03:31 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:31 <-Nebulous-> I think Mythrun thought I was serious, too, based on his reaction. 03:32 Lolz 03:32 What reaction would that be? 03:33 <-Nebulous-> Hit the wrong, uh... button there... :P 03:33 Huh? 03:34 Oh 03:34 xD 03:34 Hellobyehello 03:34 <-Nebulous-> Anyway, yeah, that's exactly my point. There was no reaction. :P 03:34 Haha 03:34 So in other words mythrun hates everything 03:34 xD 03:35 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:35 Hey your knight looks cool 03:35 Very Roblox-esque 03:35 <-Nebulous-> Thanks! It took a while to make. :P 03:35 <-Nebulous-> Actually, it wasn't meant to be like that, but I found it rather difficult to make it detailed. :P 03:36 <-Nebulous-> I tried making him boots, but they turned out terrible. :P 03:37 Ooh ok 03:37 Hey if you need any help 03:37 Im always up for a challenge 03:38 <-Nebulous-> Thanks. I'll let you know if I do. :P 03:38 <-Nebulous-> I've been trying to do it solo, though. That way if I sell it and make millions, I'll have bragging rights. :P 03:38 Haha 03:38 Good idea :P 03:38 <-Nebulous-> Thanks. :P 03:38 I would not want any money 03:39 I just like helping people :P 03:39 <-Nebulous-> Yeah you would. :P 03:39 <-Nebulous-> Especially if I made millions. :P 03:39 Only if you need id that it 03:39 What? No I wouldn't! :/ 03:40 <-Nebulous-> You're telling me that if you and I both made a game, and it made millions, and I kept ALL the money, you'd be cool with that? XD 03:40 No...but I said "help you". Not make the game with you :P 03:40 That would be different 03:40 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:42 You know about normal maps? 03:42 <-Nebulous-> Hmm? 03:43 Normal mapping 03:43 Its a way to get heaps more detail....without using anymore detail 03:43 <-Nebulous-> Hmm... 03:43 <-Nebulous-> Explain. :P 03:43 Its like a shortcut that all modern games use 03:43 Ok 03:43 Its like this 03:44 Its basically a blue and purple texture 03:44 That makes certain parts of an object shiny at different angles 03:44 So it looks like you have a 900 poly cube...when really its just 4 poly 03:44 <-Nebulous-> Sounds interesting. 03:44 <-Nebulous-> VERY INTERESTING 03:44 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:45 <-Nebulous-> Any... uh... Any more to that story? :P 03:46 http://blitznews.files.wordpress.com/2008/05/normaldemo.jpg?w=450 03:46 See the difference? 03:46 http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-38mh52S4GYA/TWX1cpgjYAI/AAAAAAAAAEw/U9IgcLcOlCw/s1600/girlBefore_after.jpg 03:46 <-Nebulous-> ... 03:46 <-Nebulous-> Whoa. :P 03:47 <-Nebulous-> Nice. 03:48 http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_usouUbAJKEs/StyhqiKAGlI/AAAAAAAAALI/SFRpz65hnXo/s1600/normalMapping.jpg 03:48 See? It makes it look liked there is heaps of detailing...but really theres not 03:48 <-Nebulous-> That's very cool. 03:48 <-Nebulous-> So... how do you go about doing that? :P 03:48 Yeah... 03:48 Theres one catch 03:49 :/ 03:49 You gotta actually detail it yourself first 03:49 Then you can convert it to normal map :P 03:49 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:50 This is a good tutorial on it 03:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOyBySopcAU 03:50 <-Nebulous-> Save that link, I'll need it when I get my laptop back. :P 03:51 <-Nebulous-> White, why do you keep leaving and coming back? :P 03:54 Lolz 03:54 Idk! 03:54 Yeah I have the link saved 03:54 I use it still 03:54 :P 03:55 <-Nebulous-> Okay. :P 03:55 <-Nebulous-> I can't wait to get my laptop back... 03:55 <-Nebulous-> I haven't worked on my game in about 2 months, and I'm pumped to get back into it. :P 03:56 User:BlasterBuilder#gallery-0 Look at them all. 03:57 Tell me if you like them or not. :) 03:58 <-Nebulous-> Yeah, they're good! Better than I could do. :P 03:58 I get that a lot. :P 03:58 <-Nebulous-> I'm awful at drawing from memory. 03:58 <-Nebulous-> If I have a picture right next to me, I can copy it. :P 03:58 <-Nebulous-> But that's about it. :P 03:59 I'm great at it. I don't have a visual memory (I'm auditory), but I still memorize almost everything automatically. 04:00 <-Nebulous-> Nice. 04:00 http://www.roblox.com/LEGO-Universe-Quest-Part-2-VIP-almost-done-place?id=82582383 http://www.roblox.com/LEGO-Universe-Quest-Part-1-READ-DESC-place?id=78801571 04:00 Those are two ROBLOX places I made to recreate LU. 04:01 <-Nebulous-> Nice! 04:01 Hey nice drawings man! 04:01 Thanks! :D 04:02 <-Nebulous-> Hello. 04:02 Alohoi! 04:03 Hello! 04:04 <-Nebulous-> How's it going? 04:04 Hi! 04:04 Xbox avie 04:04 Hi! 04:04 <-Nebulous-> :P 04:05 <-Nebulous-> I gtg. 04:06 <-Nebulous-> I'll talk to you guys... tomorrow, probably. 04:06 <-Nebulous-> See you! 04:11 Byesies 04:44 Test. 06:08 Whose good with riddles/ 06:08 *? 06:08 06:09 06:09 Guess no one. o.o :P 06:12 HEY! 06:12 WAIT! 06:12 I'M GOOD AT RIDDLES! 06:12 I LOVE RIDDLES! 06:12 WHY?! 06:12 WHY?! 06:12 WHY-Y-Y-Y-YYYYY?! 07:14 why is it all my pic uploading to the wiki has been failing recently? :L 07:28 ahh... the full res is fine but the thumbnail creation failed. =P 07:43 well.... http://www.flickr.com/photos/58492509@N05/7430345928/in/set-72157626074523149/ 07:43 :D 09:00 hello 09:00 nobody 09:00 i go 09:06 hello 09:06 anybody here? 09:06 nobody 09:06 i go again 09:23 hello 09:23 WHY IS NOBODY HERE? 10:41 Hi 10:51 Hi Pohatu. 10:51 How are you> 10:51 *? 10:51 Hello. 10:53 good 10:53 ? 10:53 Hi 10:54 xD 10:55 How are you? 10:55 I am fine, You? 10:57 Me too 11:39 *ZAP!* 11:41 I don't feel so good. 11:43 Heh 11:46 Anyone here? 11:57 HI 12:03 Hello. 12:03 Anyone File--Dive? 12:07 LTE, You File-Dive? 12:14 Hello Alcom. 12:18 No i have the files on my moms 12:21 Can I borrrow some? 12:26 Hi guys 12:27 Hello. 12:30 Hello. 12:30 Back Idk what happened my computer froze :/ 12:30 my computer has been freezing pretty often 12:30 :| 12:31 You File-Dive? 12:31 Not that I know of 12:31 Ok. 12:31 file drive for what 12:32 Models, Textures, ect. 12:32 *etc. 12:32 let me check 12:33 I only have a file for my LDD creations that I made when I was 8 I don't think you'd want that :P 12:34 BRB 12:34 um, no 12:39 I was planning on performing an experiment on auditory and visual stimuli, and have learned that there is a demographic of people out there who really like white noise... who will pay for white noise apps and such. 12:46 Back 12:46 I hate noise apps :P 12:50 i like them 12:51 AND I LIKE BARREL ROLLS 12:51 :P 12:51 Lost, you like everything :P 12:52 Their going to replace ninjago with something better? but that would have to be LU... 12:53 uhhhhh i hate zobats 12:53 zubats? 12:53 http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/098/9/3/zubat_country_by_jhallpokemon-d3dj3pz.png LOL 12:54 Lol their in the new region 12:54 :P 12:56 Hi 12:56 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120623194722/legouniverse/images/f/f7/Smile%21.jpeg 12:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4cyQsQRoZA 12:57 thanks alcom for showing me this :) 12:59 ............. 01:01 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120623194722/legouniverse/images/f/f7/Smile%21.jpeg 01:02 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 01:03 ,-__- 01:03 i hope MC dose not close like LU but 32,699,118 play so i think not 01:03 I hope MC closes! 01:03 Even if it closes you still got singleplayer 01:03 yeah to be honest I don't really like MC 01:03 I know but I would still be happy 01:04 do you hate it and why! 01:04 MC DID NOT CLOSE LU 01:04 Its not my kind of game 01:04 I know that :P 01:04 The concept is 01:04 but not the controls 01:04 plus it doesnt work well with my computer 01:05 I would trade MC for LU anyday 01:06 and make 32,699,118 people sad 01:06 :P 01:06 THATS EVIL 01:06 :P 01:06 Players were evil to not play LU so then they would be even :P 01:06 XD 01:07 :( 01:07 mr MC hateer left :P 01:07 hat,eer? 01:07 :P 01:08 hater 01:08 LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyI0ZeqyDQA 01:09 ... 01:09 Hello again 01:11 Salutations 01:12 i'm kinda busy right now I'm looking on ebay for a gameboy color so I can play the pokemon red someone got me :/ 01:13 I am playing Team Fortress 2 01:13 AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I JUST GOT HIT BY A TRAIN!!!!!!! 01:14 how do i make a pole LOL thats what you get MC hater! 01:14 that train likes MC then :P 01:14 how do i make a pole 01:15 .... O_O 01:16 Hi 01:16 Hello, I'm only here for a bit to ask for help as my Minecraft has screwed up. 01:16 A0802 hates 32,700,17 people 01:16 i can help 01:17 AND A0802 hates 32,700,17 people 01:17 launch4j error the registry refers to a nonexistent java runtime environment installation or the run time is corrupt The system cannot find the file specified 01:17 LOLWUT 01:17 That's what it says. 01:17 i never seen that 01:17 You won't have :P 01:17 Because it's not made up. 01:18 And it happened when java updated. 01:18 O__O THAT MEANS MC IS GOING TO UP 01:18 DATE Y AY 01:18 And now windows says when i try to delete java that it is corrupt. 01:18 Hi 01:18 Hallo! 01:19 A0802 hates 32,700,17 people 01:19 Hai 01:19 32,700,17? Remember Lost, numbers have comas after every three digits 01:19 01:19 Learn math 01:19 i am in 6th grade 01:19 and am in 9th grade math! 01:20 how do i make a pole 01:20 Why do I not believe that? 01:20 I'm in honors 01:20 Same 01:20 i am to 01:20 I AM NI LIE 01:21 I just found out the old gameboy games need batteries I'm so confused 01:21 :P 01:21 i have a old one 01:21 Can anyone explain this to me In PM? 01:21 whats going on? :P 01:22 Yay!! I just blew up everyone on Blu Team with one missile!!! 01:22 Sigh i'll fix MC later gotta do mai homework bai! 01:22 how do i make a pole 01:23 Hello. 01:25 AAAHHH!!!! SPY DESTROY MY TURRET!!!!! 01:25 Rebuilt 01:26 YES!! I captured all the capture point by myself!!! 01:27 User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/minecraft_did_not_close_LU 01:28 Voted 01:28 UBER CHARGED!!!!!!! 01:29 WE KNOW LU didnt close LU 01:29 LOL 01:29 *minecraft didnt close LU 01:29 then vote no 01:30 hi 01:32 *Silence of Silenceness* 01:32 YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:32 I GOT THE POMSON 6000!!!!!!!!!! 01:32 Good for you 01:36 back 01:37 found the gameboy I wanted at a great price 01:38 I GTG cya 01:49 Oh Lost is here. I am leaving. 01:50 ok thats mean 02:04 Nap time! 03:01 Hi guys? 03:01 So many ppl :P 03:01 Cya 03:44 Hello? 04:16 Hello, 04:18 'Lo. 05:01 Hi 05:01 Is it true the game is returning? 05:02 I wish. 05:02 IDK though. 05:02 My friend says so ...# 05:02 I didn't know if he meant it though 05:03 Yeaaaaaah. 05:03 This little thingy called trolling. 05:03 Also, sarcasms. 05:03 He said yay 05:03 Friendly much aren't you? 05:03 Aw.... 05:04 But... But... Why? 05:05 Hi 05:06 Hello. 05:06 How are you? 05:06 Quite well. And you_ 05:07 Gah. German keyboards. 05:09 Me too 05:09 Very good. 05:12 gtg 05:21 Hiya. 06:42 Hello? 07:10 Hi all 07:15 @Prof, I'm gonna try and re-upload the files for you 07:16 don't know how long this will take 07:20 apparently, 8 hours O_O 07:23 which files? 07:23 He wanted some LU texture files 07:24 so I've zipped all of them :P 07:24 having slow internet, ginna take me a while to upload 2GB to dropbox. lol 07:24 *gonna 07:29 Hi Tomkatie 07:29 Hi Vector 07:29 gREETINGS 07:29 Oops, for got to turn off the caps 07:29 Pangolin2, Brick5492 wants to talk to you in LNA chat. 07:29 ok 07:29 can you link me to there? 07:31 Look up in google Lego Nexus Adventures Wiki. 07:31 Can't do links on my kindle. :P 07:31 aah no problem 08:04 hiya 08:04 Hi there 08:11 Hello, friends. 08:13 Heyaa 08:13 'allo. 08:13 Mate. 08:13 :P 08:16 <>test%script=120: 08:16 What White? 08:17 Nyehhhhhhh? 08:17 Guess what my accent is :P 08:18 Hi people 08:18 what is your accent? 08:18 :P Regular. 08:18 american 08:18 American. 08:18 Californian or midwestern? 08:20 I don't know to tell ya the truth :P 08:20 Ya. Midwestern. 08:22 lol. I just say ya for fun :P 08:22 But I would usually say you. 08:22 :P 08:25 <>test%script=120:red 08:25 <>test%javascript=120:red 08:26 Huh? 08:39 hi Lost 08:39 hi 08:48 Hi Neb 08:49 <-Nebulous-> Hi. 08:49 <-Nebulous-> I finally got my laptop back. :D 08:49 :) 08:51 <-Nebulous-> Well... I gtg. :P 08:51 ok cya 08:51 <-Nebulous-> Bye. 08:51 Hi Hollis 08:52 Hi. 08:53 How are you? 08:53 I'm fine. 08:53 You? 08:53 Good thanks 08:53 I should be seeing the Olympic torch tomorrow :) 08:54 Nice. 08:54 Where is it now? 08:54 Ohhh... England 08:54 Oh hi Nate. I'm not sure where it is right now, tomorrow it's in Sheffield 08:54 Cool 08:55 I'll find out for you 08:55 I saw the place where it was lit in Canada last year, but after the Olympics were over 08:55 aah, it appears to be in Leeds right now 08:55 brb 08:58 Back 08:58 hi 08:58 I got to go, a friend just broke up with her boyfriend :( 09:07 Hello! 09:07 Hi 09:07 Most people are away, meh. 09:08 Yay for dual monitors :P 09:08 :P 09:08 Wanna play the wiki game? 09:08 ??? 09:09 Do you wanna play a game at all? 09:09 What is the Wiki game? 09:09 If you wanna play a game, I can explain it to you. 09:09 Ok 09:09 I guess 09:10 Ok. 09:10 You go to wikipedia. 09:10 One person chooses the starting page. 09:10 And the other chooses the finishing page. 09:10 Oh, I have heard of that 09:10 You do a countdown, then start. 09:10 Ok, wanna play. 09:11 ... 09:11 Meh. 09:11 Ok. 09:11 Sory 09:11 Wanna play? 09:11 *Sorry 09:11 Uh... sure 09:11 Choose the start. 09:11 The end, say... Lego Universe. 09:12 Bread?? 09:12 Ok. 09:12 Lets go. 09:12 3 09:12 2 09:12 1 09:12 Ok 09:12 Go! 09:14 Done :P 09:14 Got it. 09:14 Meh, beat me. 09:14 Barely 09:14 AFK. 09:25 No! 09:25 So close! 09:28 Anybody hoooome? 09:29 :P 09:29 Oh. Hello old man. 09:32 (CAKE) 09:38 Om Nom Nom 09:38 :P 09:42 I have 5 minuteas 09:42 Ask what you want. :P 09:45 That wasn't 5 minutes 09:45 it was only 3 10:18 Farewell, Mythrun 2012 06 24